


Tổng hợp fanfic của Black Clover

by Dosel



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosel/pseuds/Dosel
Summary: Có đủ thể loại từ BG đến BL anh GL. Đôi khi sẽ chỉ là một góc nhìn nho nhỏ của nhân vật nào đó.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Kudos: 1





	1. Gió, sóng và bước chân

Tôi ngồi trên chiếc chổi bay của mình, tôi bay một cách vô định, tôi bay theo gió, gió cũng vô định.

Tôi và cậu ta đã chia tay, một mối tình 3 năm yêu thầm, 3 năm bên nhau, 1 giờ đổ vỡ. Tôi không rõ lý do chia tay là gì nữa, nhưng tôi hiểu, đây là một cuộc tình nửa vời.

Tôi khi nhớ lại, nhớ lại từ đầu, nhớ lại những tháng ngày bản thân còn là thiếu nữ, tôi thấy thật nực cười. Một cô gái luôn phủ định tình cảm của mình lại còn muốn đối phương tự nhận ra. 

Tôi theo gió ra đến biển, tôi nghĩ đến đây là đủ.

Tôi đặt chổi bay ở dưới cái cột của một căn nhà sàn, cũng đặt đôi giày của mình ở đó. 

Bước đi trên cát, mỗi bước đi khoan khoái đến lạ. Cát ấm bao lấy chân tôi, sóng biển lăn tăn, bắn lên một ít.

Bước đầu tiên, năm 15 tuổi, tôi gặp cậu.

Bước thứ hai, tôi được cậu cứu. Được cậu ôm trong lòng rất ấm.

Bước thứ ba, tôi thích cậu.

Bước thứ tư, cùng cậu đi làm nhiệm vụ đầu tiên. Tôi hiểu rõ cậu hơn.

...

Bước thứ 99, tôi với cậu cãi nhau.

Bước 100, tôi và cậu tan vỡ.

Tôi từng tưởng tượng rằng, nếu cuộc đời có 100 bước, tôi chỉ cần đi một, còn cậu sẽ giúp tôi đi nốt 99 bước còn lại. Nhưng tôi nhận ra, cậu chưa thể đi hộ tôi bước nào cả, và cuộc đời không chỉ có 100 bước.

Tôi dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn quãng đường tôi vừa đi, nó dài, nhưng tôi lại không biết nó bắt đầu từ đâu, sóng biển thủy triều đã cuốn đi rồi. Mọi thứ đã kết thúc.

Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng biển lại thoải mái đến mức này.

Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Nhưng vì sao, tôi lại đổ nước mắt?

Tôi tiếc nuối gì đó chăng? Hay tôi sợ?

Có lẽ là cả hai, tôi tiếc nuối những khoảnh khắc tôi với cậu ở bên nhau. Tôi sợ phải bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Nhưng tôi phải đi tiếp, tôi không còn là cô gái của 100 bước trước nữa, tôi là cô gái của hàng ngàn bước sau này.

Dù gì, cũng cảm ơn cậu.


	2. Điều gì đó hoang đường

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic tặng sinh nhật Magna hôm 7/4

Tôi vừa nằm vừa nghĩ về một số chuyện. 

Mọi việc cũng xuất phát từ một sự việc nho nhỏ. Mà tôi cũng chả chắc nó có nhỏ hay không.

Vào mấy ngày hôm trước, tôi có ôm một người. Đó là bạn thân của rôi. Ừ, nó đáng lẽ bình thường mà, phải không? Có thể chỉ là cái ôm hữu nghị. Nhưng mà tôi không hiểu lắm, cảm giác của tôi khi đó rất khó tả. Cái ôm đó khiến tôi cảm thấy mình thật tốt. Nếu nói quá thêm chút nữa, thì là vĩ đại. Cảm giác như tôi đã bảo vệ được điều gì đó quan trọng vậy.

Rồi khi đó tôi lại nghĩ xa hơn về trước đó. Tôi nhận ra rằng, so với ban đầu, tôi đã tự tạo cho mình một cái thái độ khó hiểu với cậu ta.

Lúc đầu là cậu ta bám lấy tôi như gà con bám lấy mẹ (cho dù chả có con gà nào chơi khăm mẹ nó cả), tôi khi đó cảm thấy cực kì phiền phức. Bây giờ không có cậu ta tôi còn thấy nhơ nhớ.  
Lúc đầu hai đứa hay trêu nhau bằng dăm ba cái việc như choàng vai hay cù léc. Bây giờ mỗi khi làm thế tôi đều thấy ngượng cực kì.

Lúc đầu tôi thấy cậu ta điên điên khùng khùng kiểu gì ấy. Nhưng dạo này tôi lại thấy đáng yêu.

Đến cả tôi còn chả hiểu bản thân nữa rồi. Mà thực ra cũng có thể do tôi nghĩ nhiều thôi.

Sáng hôm sau, tôi dậy khá muộn. Tôi thấy ai cũng có trong phòng khách rồi trừ những người phải đi làm nhiệm vụ vào sáng nay. À ừ, có cả cậu ấy.

Còn Vanessa ở đó, đồ đàn bà nát rượu, chả trách không ai thích bả. Tôi mới để ý bà ấy không uống rượu như ngày thường, mà là đọc sách, tôi ko thấy rõ đó là sách gì, nhưng bà ta vừa đọc vừa cười tủm tỉm. Và nó khơi gợi lên cái tính tò mò của tôi.

Tôi hỏi xem bả đang đọc sách gì. Bà ta bảo đọc sách tư vấn tình cảm? ”Nó là cái gì? Giống kiểu sách tâm lí á?” Tôi hỏi.

“Thì nó là kiểu dạng thế nhưng chỉ riêng về mảng tình cảm thôi. Tôi sắp đọc hết rồi, đợi tôi tí.”

Và tôi đợi cô ta trong sự buồn chán.

Sau khi đọc xong, cô ta như đang ngập tràn năng lượng ấy. Có vẻ hào hứng lắm. Cô ta bắt đầu hỏi tôi bằng một câu: "Cậu có chuyện gì cần tư vấn không? Về mặt tình cảm ấy?"  
Tôi vốn định nói là không, nhưng nhớ lại chuyện hôm qua, tôi bảo có. Sau đó kể cho cô ta nghe gần như mọi thứ.

Nghe một hồi, cô ấy mới bảo là chả có gì nghiêm trọng cả, tôi chỉ đơn giản là đang yêu.

Yêu? Nghe hoang đường thế?

Thế mà cậu thực sự đang yêu đấy. Yêu chính bạn thân cậu.

Hả? Sao tôi tin nổi đây? Sau khi hỏi câu này, cô ta đã nói cho tôi cái đống gì đó rất khó hiểu. Tôi chỉ hiểu đại khái là tôi thích bạn thân mình và dấu hiệu chính là tôi có cách nhìn khác về cậu ta.

Sau khi cô ta có vẻ nói xong. Tôi mới hỏi xem là sau đó như thế nào.

“Thế nào là thế nào? Đương nhiên là tỏ tình rồi.”

“Hả? Thẳng thắn thế?”

“Hay là dùng chiêu mưa dầm thấm lâu cũng được.”

Rồi cô ta lại nói một tràng, tôi chỉ hiểu là tôi cần khiến cậu ta thích tôi bằng cách quan tâm cậu ta một chút.

Tôi đã thực hiện đúng những gì cô ta nói, nhưng có vẻ không có tác dụng. Hóa ra Luck là một người nhạy cảm với mana và vô cảm với chuyện tình cảm à? Tôi biết Luck ngu nhưng không nghĩ rằng cậu ta ngu đến mức đó luôn.

Và tôi không bao giờ nghĩ rằng bản thân phải nói đến từ này, “từ bỏ”.

Tôi suy nghĩ lại một chút, liệu tôi thích cậu ta bao nhiêu? Nhiều đến mức nào?

Tôi không nhớ mình đã nghĩ đến việc từ bỏ này bao lần nữa, nhưng mỗi lần nghĩ đếm nó cơ thể tôi tự động nói với tôi rằng "Cố gắng thêm chút nữa." Thế là tôi lại thôi ý định đó.  
Sau đó một khoảng thời gian, Luck sang Heart để luyện tập, còn tôi ở lại Clover. Tôi khá ghen tị với cậu ta. Tôi với cậu ta xuất phát cùng một điểm nhưng giờ tôi cảm thấy cậu ta đã cách tôi cả vạn dặm vậy. Rồi phải chăng cậu ta sẽ không chơi với tôi nữa không, vì cậu ta thích những người mãnh mẽ hơn. Có lẽ tôi đang bị cái mà người ta gọi là tự ái.  
Thế nên sau khi cậu ta đi, tôi cũng rời căn cứ để đến một nơi khác luyện tập.

Tôi trở về căn cứ thì đã là 7 tháng sau. Về căn cứ thì tôi thấy mọi người đều đang bị thương. Tôi đã bỏ lỡ điều gì à?

Nhưng chưa kịp hỏi, Luck đã chạy đến ôm chầm lấy tôi.

Hả? Luck chủ động ôm tôi? Não tôi đã ngưng đi vài giây.

Tôi có thể thấy hơi thở cậu ta ve vãn sau gáy, mấy sợi tóc vàng hoe cọ xát lên má tôi rất ngứa. Giọng cậu ta có chút nức nở.

“Magna, cậu không sao. Tốt quá. Tớ nhớ cậu nhiều lắm.”

Tôi đã mất thêm vài giây nữa để tiêu hóa hết câu này của cậu ta. Giọng cậu ta vẫn luẩn quẩn bên tai tôi.

Cậu ta thả tôi ra, rồi lấy hai tay ôm lấy má tôi, để mắt tôi vừa vặn đối (đối diện) mắt cậu, đôi mắt xanh dương của biển trời, một khoảnh khắc nhỏ, tôi thấy nó lóe lên những tia sáng kì dị.

Cậu ta nở một nụ cười trống rỗng nhưng lời cậu ta nói ra lại không vô nghĩa.

“Magna, nghe rõ nè, tớ thích cậu.”

Tôi lại đơ thêm lần nữa, có lẽ hôm nay có quá nhiều điều ngạc nhiên rồi.

Đau đau đau! Cậu ta véo má tôi.

"Này Magna! Cậu có nghe rõ tôi nói gì không hả? Cậu đã không nhạy cảm về mana mà còn với cả chuyện tình cảm à?"

Có lẽ đây là lần đầu tôi thấy Luck thiếu kiên nhẫn như thế. Trước giờ cậu ta chưa từng mất kiên nhẫn, hoặc là do cậu ra chả quan tâm đến thứ gì bao giờ cả.

Tôi nói lời đầu tiên trong ngày hôm nay.

Ừ, tôi cũng thích cậu. Và nhớ cậu nhiều lắm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có một người anh đã giúp tôi sửa đổi một chút lời văn của mình ^^ Cảm ơn anh ấy rất nhiều


	3. Đủ vị

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một câu chuyện ngắn dưới góc nhìn của Luck

Nghe nói khi luộc rau, cho muối vào trước khi luộc rau sẽ không ngon bằng cho rau trước. Nhưng lí thuyết là thế, mỗi người mỗi khác ấy mà.

Luck với Magna cững vừa tranh cãi nhau về chuyện đó. Magna thì bảo cho muối trước ngon hơn, mẹ anh toàn làm thế. Luck thì lại kêu cho muối sau vị sẽ thấm đậm hơn.

Ừ, mấy chuyên cỏn con thế này cũng cãi nhau được ấy, mấy cặp đôi yêu nhau lạ nhỉ.

Bình thường cả hai cũng hay giận dỗi nhau lắm, chả mấy khi hòa bình đâu. Nhưng mà chỉ cần khoảng một ngày là qua đi vì Luck sễ quên lắm, mà cậu lại dẻo mồm, nên nói một tí là Magna lại cho qua ngay.

Nhưng hôm nay, Luck không muốn làm hòa với Magna nữa. Cậu cũng không rõ vì sao. Chỉ là không thích thôi. 

Cậu ra vườn, cậu ghét ở trong phòng, phòng rộng mà tâm hồn cậu rỗng tuếch nên ở trong đấy cô đơn lắm, cậu không thích nó. Nhất là khi tâm trí cậu còn đôi chút bận tâm. Ít nhất ở ngoài có cây, có hoa, có trời, có đất. Có khoảng trống cho cậu đặt mình suy tư.

Cậu không thể hiện suy nghĩ của mình nhiều, cậu chỉ biết cười, hầu hết quãng đời của cậu đều cười. Nhưng không phải lúc nào cũng vui vẻ. Nó nhiều khi ảm đạm lắm. 

Cậu nhìn đất, nhìn trời, nhìn hoa, nhìn cây. Đi ngược lại một vòng đời. Cậu nhận ra từ lúc gặp anh, cuộc sống cậu thay đổi khá nhiều. Cậu thấy bản thân hòa nhập hơn, cũng thấy cuộc sống có nghĩa, có tình hơn chút.

Cậu cười.

Nghĩ lại, cho cái gì trước chả được, miễn là có đủ vị.


End file.
